Quid Pro Quo
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Proyecto 1-8. Celebración Topic Sorato] Yamato, simplemente, no podía creer que alguien lo ayudara sin pedir algo a cambio. Mucho menos una chica. [YamaSora AU]


Bueno. Se supone que iba a ser mas corto :P Pero al menos no me pasé mucho del limite, ¿creo? Eran mil palabras...

Esto, es para la actividad del Topic Sorato, en el Foro Proyecto 1-8, para celebrar la llegada a los mil posts.

So, este es mi aporte. Es un AU, por las dudas.

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, except the plot.**

* * *

 **"Quid Pro Quo"**

 **Prompt: "I saw you break that thing by accident but your secret is safe with me – AU."**

* * *

—Oh, diablos. Diablos. No, no, no.

Sus murmullos eran ahogados por el incesante sonido del agua golpeando el suelo. Y por su ascendente desesperación al ver el desastre que su descuido dejaba a su alrededor. Y es que, ¿cómo mierda había pasado? Yamato apenas y había girado la manilla para dar paso al agua que alimentaba las lavadoras en el sótano de su edificio. ¡Y la manilla había salido disparada frente al jet de agua que lo golpeó en la cara!

— _Mierda_. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Tan ensimismado en su desesperación, y su fallido intento en parar el flujo del agua, que Yamato no se percató de su silencioso espectador, que se apoyaba sobre el marco de la puerta mientras lo veía fallar una y otra vez en su desesperación de arreglar las cosas. Tampoco vio como el desconocido espectador se mordió el labio inferior para no largarse a reír, ante su expresión de horror cuando el agua empezaba a abarcar todo el pequeño cuarto de lavado en el sótano.

Yamato, mientras tanto, seguía intentando parar el agua, jamás pensando en buscar la llave que cortara el paso del agua por completo. Cogió unas toallas, y trató de envolverlas alrededor de la cañería. Pero nada. Nada lograba ayudar. Se giró rápidamente en busca de algo, pero el piso, ya muy resbaladizo, le jugo en contra. Y así, Yamato se fue de espaldas al suelo.

Eso desató las carcajadas del espectador, para la vergüenza del rubio, quien recién se percataba de su presencia. Miró sorprendido como la atractiva pelirroja que vivía en el piso de arriba se apretaba el estómago de tanto reírse.

El rubor subió por su cuello rápidamente, y Yamato tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar más improperios, aunque…

—¿Desde cuando estás ahí? —preguntó, temiendo su respuesta.

—Oh, a ver… Mmm —la pelirroja sonrió, sus ojos rojizos brillaban con mil y una travesuras—. Desde que la manilla salió volando.

Yamato gruñó por lo bajo, levantándose del piso. Ni se molestó en buscar una toalla limpia para secarse. Toda su ropa estaba arruinada ya.

 _«Maldición…»_

La pelirroja le seguía sonriendo; el canasto que traía consigo lo había dejado en el piso, pero lejos del agua, o lejos por el momento. Él no sabía que esperaba la joven, pero ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso, más cuando todo lo que vestía era una camiseta sin mangas y un par de shorts bien cortos.

Estaba descalza, los dedos de sus pies se movían en el agua que la había alcanzado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó ella al fin; su sonrisa se veía sincera.

—¿Y qué tendría que darte a cambio? —cuestionó él, con sospecha, porque nunca antes, se había encontrado con una mujer que le ofreciera su ayuda sin imponer alguna ridícula condición.

Como salir con ellas. O peor.

Mucho peor.

—¿Un gracias? —le devolvió la pelirroja, luciendo confundida pero su sonrisa aún permanecía intacta.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Yamato en sorpresa—. No me pondrás condiciones, como salir contigo o… ¿algo?

Ella volvió a reír de buena gana.

—¿Eso siempre te pasa?

—Bastante más seguido de lo que creerías.

—Pobre —ella sonrió ampliamente—. Entonces, ¿quieres mi ayuda? Sin condiciones.

Yamato parpadeó un par de veces, pero asintió al fin. Ya que, ella no parecía sorprendida por lo ocurrido, y bueno, él era aún nuevo en el edificio. Mejor era aceptar su ayuda. Pero su sorpresa no disminuyó cuando ella le dijo que cogiera sus cosas y tomara las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. No cuestionó su petición, hizo lo que la pelirroja le pidió, llegó al segundo piso y ahí esperó.

Minutos después, escuchó voces proviniendo de abajo, por la distancia percibida, del sótano.

— _¿No viste cómo paso, Sora?_

— _No. Lo siento, Sr. Gennai, pero como dije, el desastre estaba ahí cuando bajé al sótano._

— _Le he dicho al dueño, muchas veces, que esas cañerías son una amenaza._

— _Seguro ahora lo escuchará._

Las voces se tornaron difíciles de entender cuando, Yamato asumió, la pelirroja (Sora) y el encargado del edificio entraron al cuarto de lavado. Escuchó unos golpes, de metal contra metal, y luego nada. Minutos después, la pelirroja apareció junto a él, aun descalza y con su canasto lleno de ropa en sus manos.

—Todo listo. Pero ahora tendremos que ir a la lavandería de la esquina a lavar la ropa.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, por lo que le fue imposible evitar sonreír a medias.

—Gracias por cubrir mi estupidez.

—Tranquilo —dijo ella—, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Soy Sora, por cierto, Sora Takenouchi.

—Yamato Ishida —dijo, dándole la mano—. Es un placer.

—Igualmente, Ishida.

Dicho eso, ella le dio una pequeña reverencia y continuó subiendo las escaleras, y Yamato entendió, ahora, porque desde que la vio aquel día que se mudó aquí, le fascinaron sus piernas. Al parecer, ella se mantenía en forma subiendo los cinco pisos a su departamento.

Tuvo que aplastar el deseo de agradecerle la elección de no usar al elevador. En lugar de eso llamó su nombre.

—Takenouchi —dijo, sorprendiendo tanto a sí mismo como a ella.

—¿Si?

—Si alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo —dijo, frotando su rostro para espantar el rubor—. En serio. Lo que sea.

Ella sonrió, dándole las gracias.

No fue hasta que la perdió de vista, que Yamato se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo. Efectivamente, le había dado un entendimiento que ella podría acudir a él cuando quisiera. Por unos segundos, se debatió si lo que hizo estuvo bien, al final, decidió esperar y ver.

Seguramente, ella no lo tomaría en serio.

 **.**

Una semana después, Yamato se encontró con una inexplicable sorpresa cuando, en medio de una tormenta, alguien golpeó su puerta en la madrugada. Y ese alguien era Sora Takenouchi, quien le sonreía apenada mientras abrazaba una almohada y se encogía con cada relámpago que hacía eco a su alrededor.

Él no esperó una explicación. Suspiró, dándole una sonrisa y la dejó pasar, ofreciéndole un chocolate caliente y la compañía que claramente necesitaba ahora.

Era, pensó Yamato, sintiendo un hormigueo en su estómago, lo menos que podía hacer.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado. :D


End file.
